Garfield Logan
Garfield Logan is the animal shape-shifter known as Beast Boy. History Background Garfield's powers first emerged when he was eleven years old, with the added side-effect of his skin and hair turning green. He was then brought to the Titans to help him learn to properly use his new abilities. Justice League vs Teen Titans Meeting Damian Garfield first appears training with the other Titans until Nightwing brings Robin to the Tower so he could learn how to cooperate with a team. While he and the Titans welcomed Damien with open arms, Damien wanted nothing to do with them. The Training Room Garfield is with the other Titans, waiting for Damien to be done with his training session which he hasn't stopped for an hour and a half. This leads to Damien to insult the Titans which causes Blue Beetle to engage i a fight with him, after he attacked him. Robin has the upper hand until the scarab takes over Jaime and fire an energy blast which burns off half of Robin's face and he would of killed if Starfire had not broke up the fight. Raven uses her powers to heal Robin, but this afterwards weakens her and Beast Boy takes her away to rest. The Carnival Starfire takes the team to the carnival in hopes that it will help the Titans become more familiar with each other. During their time, Trigon's demonic emissaries attack Raven, endangering civilians leading the Teen Titans to suit up and fight off the demons. After defeating the demons, Raven reveals that her mother was a member of a cult where she was married by Trigon in human form. On the night they were to consummate their marriage, Trigon revealed his true form and presumingly raped her, leading to the birth of Raven. Raven's mother flee to Azarath where she grew up. Wanting to learn more about her father, she uses the same ritual used by the cult to summon him and thus he destroyed all of Azarath, killing everyone except Raven till uses a magical crystal to trap him, Raven then teleports the Titans back to the Tower. Fighting the Justice League The Justice League (minus Superman, Green Lantern and Shazam) boom tube there as well to take Raven as she seems to be connected to the supernatural events that has happened lately such as Superman andWeather Wizard's demonic possessions. Trigon then has corruptors possess the Justice League, but Batman saved himself by injecting himself with nerve toxin, forcing the corruptor out of him. The now possessed Justice League battle the Titans and defeated them esily and force Raven to surrender herself to Trigon by threatening their lives. Before they all left with her Blue Beetle frees Cyborg by shooting him in the neck and the Titans care for him and Batman. After Cyborg wakes up, Robin reveals he placed a tracer on Raven and the team boom tube to the Middle East. Freeing the Justice League When they arrive, they free Superman by stabbing him with a shard of kryptonite, Superman frees The Flash and Wonder Woman and they save Raven, but Trigon was able to pass through the magical shrine that possessed Superman salvaged form the Earth and attacks the heroes. Raven then states that they must trap Trigon within the magical crystal that she used to Trigon before so along with Cyborg, they take a portal to Hell. Defeating Trigon When the Titans arrive to Trigon's Hell, they are attacked by demonic creatures. While the Titans were fighting Beast Boy then experiences extreme pain as he transforms into various demonic creatures but remains in control and uses his new found ability to fight the demons. After Raven uses the crystal to trap Trigon once again, she insist on staying in Hell to keep an eye on Trigon, but the Titans manage to convince her that home is where she belongs. The Aftermath After defeating Trigon, the Titans are congradulated by the Justice League for saving the world and them then Cyborg shows up with pizza and the Titans eat in celebration. Appearances * Powers and Abilities Garfield has the ability to morph and transform into any animal (specifically any non-sentient) species in the animal kingdom. These transformations take only a second and Beast Boy has demonstrated that he is capable of rapidly changing his form with little or no effort expended. His power enables him to completely copy the physical abilities of the creature he becomes and likewise alter his body mass, being able to match the density and weight of animals far smaller or larger than himself. The creatures he turns into are always green, more physically powerful or larger than normal, and can even speak. While he can for the most part morph into an animal form instantly, there are times when his transformations take seconds and are somewhat painful, especially if he tries to turn into a hybrid of animals. When trying to turn into multiple animals at one, his body rapidly distorts, deforms and morphs until he can completely change. Trivia *Garfield is a little immature at times, but does not make bad jokes like his Teen Titans Cartoon Network counterpart. Gallery beast boy 1.png Beast boy 2.png beast boy 3.png Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Shape-shifters